Sailor Moon Meets the Cullens
by suzu enma
Summary: Serena moves to forks, she thought she was only going there to get more learning but soon it comes apparent that she was in for something more.
1. Serena moves to Forks

I don't own Sailor moon or Twilight

**Chapter 1**

Serena's parents thought that Serena needs a new change so they told her that they were moving. "Say what" yelled Serena shocked. Her mother shook her head and said "Serena dear you need this". Serena looked between her parents and sighed. She knew that they wouldn't change their minds. "Fine" said Serena as she ran to her room. In her room she layed on her bed and closed her eyes. As she slowly began to go to sleep, she had a feeling that something was about to happen. As she slept she began to have a strange dream.

--Serena's dream--

She was in a forest that she never saw before. She was walking along a path that leads to a clearing. When she got there she was alone. She looked around and said "hello." Where am I thought Serena. She became uneasy as the time grew on. Then all of a sudden she heard rustling in the bushes to her right. She turned and stared at the bushes.

--End of dream--

Serena woke up before she could find out what was there. She looked around her room and saw Luna staring at her, she laughed and asked "what is it". Luna walked up to Serena and said "Serena, Pluto came and told me that where you are going isn't going to be easy". Serena sighed and said "I kind of figured that Luna". Luna and Serena stared at each other for a little bit longer before they went back to sleep. Serena slept peacefully after that. She wondered what her dream meant.

The next morning Serena began to pack as she packed she called the other scouts and said "that they were having a meeting". After she finished packing she went to the temple. The others were there talking when she came in. Mina was the first to speak. "Serena what is it" asked Mina. Serena took a big breath and began to explain to them that she was moving. Everyone was shocked and just stared at her. Raye was the first one to break the silence. "Well Serena be safe and try not kill your self" said Raye. Serena just stuck out her tongue. They then hung out until Serena had to go. She was leaving the next day.

While Serena was a sleep in her bed, she was tossing and turning. She was having another dream but this time it was a nightmare. Her moon symbol flashed as she slept. Luna watched her as she dreamed.

--Serena's nightmare--

Serena was in the same forest but she wasn't alone, she could feel a presence near by. She looked around and tries to find it but she couldn't find it. Suddenly something appeared at the edge of the forest. She turned and looked at it. She felt a shiver run through her. She didn't know why she felt pulled to that figure. Before she could get any closer the figure was standing in front of her but she couldn't make out it's features. The figure began to speak. "Stay away, do not come". Serena was about to ask why when a flash of lightening hit near by. She screamed and closed her eyes, when she opened them again the figure was gone.

--End of nightmare--

Serena woke up the next day with a cold sweat. She was really starting to freak out but she calmed down so not worry her family. "Today is the day" said Serena. Her and her family began packing there things into the car. When they were done they all got in the car and went to the airport. Serena's friends meet her there and said there good byes. Raye gave her a charm to protect her, Amy gave her some books to help her with her studies, Mina gave her one of her ribbons and Lita gave her some of her cookies she made. Serena smiled and said "thank you guys, I'll miss you". The inner scouts smiled and gave her a hug. It was soon time to get on the plane. Serena and her family waved good bye and boarded the plane. It soon took off and headed to Washington.

As Serena looked out the window she began to think of her dream she had last night. She was still worried about it. Her mother, father and brother was talking about there new home. Serena was paying little attention. She then got hungry and ate some of the cookies. She also put on the charm Raye gave her. Serena had tied the ribbon to her small handbag. The plane soon landed in Forks and they got into a cab and went to their new home. Serena stared at the house with wide eyes. The house was a little bigger then their first one. Serena and Shingo fought over the biggest room but Serena ended up with that room. Once everything was unpacked Serena began to place her things in her new room. Her mother came and told her that she was starting school on Monday. Today was Friday so she had the weekend to get use to her new surroundings. Serena wondered what Forks had in store for her as she fall asleep in her new bed for the night.


	2. Alice's visions

**I don't own sailor moon or twilight **

**Chapter 2**

Edward was sitting on his bed in his room listening to some music when his sister Alice came in. "Edward I have something to tell you" said Alice as she came to stand at the end of his bed. Edward turned down his music and looked at Alice and said "Alright what is it". Alice stood there for a minute and then she began to speak. "Well I had a vision of Bella meeting someone but I couldn't see who it was" said Alice. Edward stared at Alice for a while and said "hmm… do you think that person is good or bad" asked Edward. Alice shook her head, she didn't know. Edward got up and left his room and headed for Bella's house. He wanted to make sure she was okay. Before he got there he stopped at a store to pick some flowers for her. He hoped she would like them. Edward then speed off to Bella's. He made it in a short time and went to the door and knocked.

Alice went downstairs to talk to Carlisle about her vision. She wondered what he would say about it. Carlisle was in his study when she came in. he looked up and saw Alice at the door way and smiled. "Yes Alice" said Carlisle. Alice walked into the room and said "I am worried about Bella". Carisle's expression changed after he heard what Alice said. He then stood up and said "Alice what did you see". Alice began to explain what she saw. "Bella was walking down the hall when she bumped into a shadowy person. ". Carisle walked to the window with a thoughtful expression on his face. Alcie turned and watched him waiting for his anwer. Carlise turned and looked at Alice and said "maybe that person has no future as of yet". Alice's expression was one of shock. "Are you serious" said Alice. Carlise nodded and walked out of the room. Alice just watched him leave.

The door opened and Bella was standing there smiling. "Hi edward" said Bella. Edward smiled and presented his flowers to her, Bella gasped when she saw them. "Oh Edward there beautiful" whispered Bella. Edward laughed. He was happy that Bella loved them. They walked into the house and went into the kitchen. Charle wasn't home at the moment so it was just Bella and Edward. Edward pulled out a chair for Bella. Bella smiled and said "thank you Edward". She then sat down. Edward sat down after Bella and said "Bella I want to ask a favor of you". Bella looked at him and then nodded. Edward smiled and then looked serious and said "I want you to be extra careful at school". Bella stared at Edward for a mintue and then said "why". Edward thought for a awhile, Bella was getting worried when he didn't speak right away. Edward sighed and said that "Alice had a vision but wasn't sure what it meant and that she couldn't see the person who Bella will meet". Bella nodded her head again and then stood up and went to go start dinner while Edward watched her. He wondered if she was okay.

Alice was wondering what carlise had said. Could someone not have a future yet or was it something else. She didn't know. As she thought about it, Edward walked into the room. "Alice what are you doing" asked Edward. Alice turns around in surprise and stared at Edward. she didn't hear him come in. Edward looked at Alice with a worried experssion on his face. He never saw her like this. "I was just thinking and not paying attention" said Alice. Edward stared at Alice with a have to be kidding look. Alice laughed. Edward shook his head and said "I talked to Bella". Alice nodded and went to sit in a chair. Edward went and took a seat across from her. He knew she was having a hard time with this. Alice turned her head and stared out the window and thought about her vision. Edward just sat and watched her not making a sound. Alice then stood up and left the room. Edward hoped that Alice would be okay.

At the Swans house Bella was getting ready for bed. But before she got into bed Edward came through the window. "Edward" whispered Bella. Edward smiled and walked to her bed and sat down. Bella went to sit next him. Edward out his hand on her shoulder, she leaned her head on his should. "Bella I will be with you the whole day at school if I can" said Edward. Bella nodded and soon fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Edward smiled and layed her down on the bed. He then layed next her.

Later that night Edward left to go home, he was greeted by Carlisle at the door. "What is it Carlisle" asked Edward. Carlisle looked at Edward with a grave face and said "that Alice just had another vision". Edward frowned and went to Carlise's study, where everyone else was at. Carlisle followed him after he shut the door. Jasper, Emmett , Rosalie and Esme were sitting in chairs while Alice stood in the middle of the room. Edward went to lean againist a wall. Carlisle went to sit next Esme. Alice took a big breath and began to explain what she saw.

**Alices's vision**

_Edward ran into a person in the woods while he was hunting. He stood there forzen looking at the person with wide eyes. The person looked back at him in surprise as well. Time__ seemed to freeze. Then the person used some sort of magic and disappeared from view. _

When Alice finished explaining they all looked at her. "When does this happen" asked Carlisle. Alice shook her head, she didn't know. Edward left the room and went to his room. He didn't want to hear anymore. Jasper left to go and check on him. Everyone else began to discuss what they should do and what does this mean. Jasper walked into Edwards room and then felt calmer and looked at Jasper with a smile on his face. "Thank you" said Edward. Jasper nodded his head. It would soon be tommrow and they needed to be ready for what will come. So everyone went to bed. Edward hoped who ever it was, wasn't something bad. Alice sat on her bed wondering what her visions were telling her. She hoped that her visions weren't something bad.


	3. 1st day of school

**Chapter 3**

Serena woke up early then she normally did. She got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. Luna who was on the bed lifted her head up and looked at the door. She was shocked that Serena had gotten up early. Serena soon finished her shower and walked into the room to see Luna sitting up on the bed. "Serena you're up early" said Luna. Serena smiled a little and said "Yeah, couldn't really sleep well". She then went to get ready for school. Once she was ready she headed off to school. I just hope nothing will happen today thought Serena.

At School Bella and Edward just pulled into the parking lot. As they got of the car, Serena just pulled into the parking lot. She stepped out and walked towards the office. "Look Edward" said Bella as she spotted Serena. Edward looked and stared at Serena with some unknown emotion in his eyes. Serena walked into the office and got her schedule. She then walked towards her first class. When Serena walked in everyone was staring at her.

Serena looked around the room as the teacher told them that she was a transfer student from Tokyo. She felt her moon crystal react to something in the room. She didn't know what it was. The teacher told Serena to take a seat in front of Edward. Serena walked down the aisle and took her seat. Edward stared at the back of Serena's head trying to figure out what this feeling he has.

Soon it was lunch time and Serena walked into the cafeteria and found a table to seat at. Edward, Bella and the rest of the Cullen's sat their table. Edward turned his head to watch Serena. Bella pretended not to notice Edward looking at Serena by talking to Alice. Serena felt someone staring at her so she turned and looked and saw Edward looking at her. Their eyes meet and it seemed like the world disappeared.

Who are you? , Serena and Edward thought at the same time. Serena looked away so she could breathe again, for some reason she stopped breathing. Edward stared at her for a few more seconds before he turned his head away. Serena got up and walked out of the cafeteria and walked outside for some fresh air. What was that thought Serena as she stared at the sky.

School was then let out after Serena last class Gym. She hated gym but she made it through. She walked towards her car but before she made it she bumped into Edward who had appeared out of nowhere. Serena backed up a bit and glared at him. Edward just stared at her. "What is your problem?" asked Serena. "Nothing" said Edward as he walked away. Serena stood there for a minute and then stomped off in huff. Today has been one weird day. She got in her car and took off towards her house.

Edward got in his car and waited for Bella. She walked to the car and got in and Edward turned and looked at her and said "she's not normal". Bella stared at him and then said "how so". Edward shrugged. He didn't know yet. They then left the parking lot.


	4. in comes the wolf

Chapter 4

When Serena got home she went to her room. Luna was sitting on her bed waiting for her. "Something happened today" said Luna. Serena turned and looked at Luna and sighed. "You could say that" said Serena. Luna shook her head and sighed. She knew her princess was a bit stress. Serena then went to her closet and looked through her outfits. She then picked out a navy blue short dress and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she went to her dresser and took out a towel and took out other things for a beach. Luna jumped down and walked over to her and said "be careful when you go out". Serena smiled and walked to the door and turned and looked at her and said "of course, I always have it with me". she then walked out.

In La Push Jacob was at the beach leaning against a tree trunk. He wasn't in a good mood, he just had in argument with one of his friends and came here to calm down. He was alone at the beach and was happy about that. He was also upset about not seeing Bella in a while. Why thought Jacob with a frown. He stared out at the ocean while he leaned against a tree trunk . He thought that he was going to be alone but he was sadly mistaken.

Serena walked along a path that lead to the La Push beach. She stopped short of the path and stared at the beach from where she stood. She was stunned at how it looked. She then began to slowly walk towards the beach. She didn't notice that someone was here. Jacob saw her from where he was and watched her. Serena didn't know she was being watched and walked towards the water. She sat down and stared out at the ocean thinking. Who is she thought Jacob as he stared at her. A shock went through Serena and she turned her head to the side and saw a boy staring at her. Jacob eyes went wide when she turned and looked at him.

What the.. Thought Serena with a frown as she stared at a boy. She didn't know why he was staring at her. She slowly got up and walked towards him. She was determined to find out why he was staring at her. Jacob saw her coming towards him and pushed away from the tree trunk and stood there waiting for her to come closer. When Serena got closer she got a better look at him, he had short hair and muscles, she knew he must worked out or something. "Who are you" asked Serena in curious tone. Jacob stared at her for a minute before he answered. "I am Jacob black" said Jacob. Serena nodded and said "well Jacob why are you staring at me".

Jacob smiled sheepishly and said "I am sorry, I wasn't excepting someone else to be here". Serena nodded and stared at him. Jacob shifted a bit uncomfortable with her staring at him like that.

What's her problem thought Jacob as he moved away a bit, so he would have some space. He looked at her and notice that she had a weird hair style and knew that she must be new around her. "You never told me your name" said Jacob. Serena laughed and said "oh, I am Serena Tsukino." Jacob nodded and looked away. "What are you doing here Serena" asked Jacob. Serena shrugged and said "I just need so fresh air is all". Jacob nodded and turned and looked at her. He had a feeling there was something about her. All of a sudden a howl was heard in the distance.

Serena turned her head and looked in that direction, she then looked at Jacob and said "what was that". Jacob shrugged and then turned to leave, he turned around and said "it was nice to meet you, hope we meet again". Serena frowned as she watched him go. Well I don't like how he answered my question thought Serena. So she decided to follow him. As Serena followed him they come upon a small clearing in a forest. Serena hide behind a tree and watched.

In the small clearing, Jacob stood by a tree waiting for the others to show up. He didn't have to wait long, Sam come out behind a tree from a path to his left. "Jacob, there is a cold one near our territory" said Sam. Jacob nodded and said "are the others already on it". Sam nodded and turned to leave, Jacob knew what he had to do. He began to change into a wolf.

Serena's eyes went wide as she watched. What! Thought Serena as she stared at Jacob who just turned into a wolf. She couldn't believe it. She also wondered what the cold ones were. Serena turned and ran down a path that lead back to the beach. She shook her head. "This place is turning into something more then just me getting an education" muttered Serena. She knew that sailor moon would have to appear here soon if things keep happening like this. After awhile she headed home.

When she got home, she went straight to her room. Luna sat up when she saw her come in. "what is it Serena" asked Luna. Serena went and sat on the bed and said "I just saw something shocking". Luna stared at her. "I just saw a boy turn into a wolf " whispered Serena in disbelief. Luna walked closer and sat next to Serena and said "What, well that can't be too shocking, considering what you have seen". Serena nodded. She then got up and stared out of her window. Thinking what will happen next and what she should do.

As she stood there, the sun began to go down. A new day was about to start. She knew that she would have to be ready for anything that will come her way. She didn't want to turn into sailor moon here but knew it was a matter of time when she will be needed.


	5. Edward's nightmare and sailor moon seen

**Chapter 5**

Bella was sitting in her room thinking of Edward, she knew that she was falling out of love with him or maybe she never felt that way towards him but just thought she did. She was grateful that he couldn't read her mind. She looked out her window and noticed that it was starting to rain. She stood up and headed for her closet to get her jacket. She was going to go to the Cullen's house. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. "I am going out" said Bella as she walked out the door. She then headed to her truck.

Edward was sitting on the porch, Alice had told him that Bella was going to come over. It had started to rain a bit harder. He stared out into the rain waiting for Bella. Neither Alice or Edward knew what Bella wanted to talk about with him. As he waited for Bella he began to think of the new girl in town, Serena. He felt drawn to her for some reason and it bugged him a lot. His thoughts were cut short when he heard Bella coming up the drive way.

Bella turned off the truck and go out. She then walked towards Edward who was now standing on the porch. "Bella" said Edward with a smile. Bella nodded and said "hello Edward". Edward stared at her wondering what she wanted to talk about. Bella took hold of his hand and lead him away from the house. Edward followed Bella to their clearing . Bella then turned and faced Edward. "Bella what is it" asked Edward. Bella took a big breath and then let it out. "Edward, I don't feel the same way you do, I thought I did" said Bella in a soft voice. Edward stared at Bella shocked. He just stood there not saying a word.

What, why thought Edward as he there in the clearing. The wind began to pick up as did the rain. Bella knew that Edward was in a shock, so she turned to leave. "Bella" whispered Edward very softly as he watched her go. Once she was out of sight, he let out a loud scream. Bella shivered when she got to her truck as she heard his scream. She hurriedly got into her truck and started it and left. Edward just stood in the clearing in the rain. He didn't move a muscle. It began to thunder and rained more.

Serena stared out her window, watching the rain. Her crystal began to glow brightly. She turned and stared at it. What, why is it glowing thought Serena. She went to pick it up and held it in her hand. She felt great sadness coming from it. Serena grabbed her coat that was laying on the floor and headed out. She was being pulled somewhere. She followed her senses and was lead towards the Cullen's house . She didn't know why but she just knew something was about to happen, not for the better.

All of a sudden Edward went into a rage, he began to knock down trees. Serena jumped when she heard a loud noise to her right. She ran in that direction and stopped short at the sight. She saw Edward standing in the middle of trees that were knocked down with great force. Serena gasped little, Edward heard her and turned and looked at her, his eyes were red. Serena stood there shocked. Edward, what are you thought Serena as she stared at him. All of a sudden he disappeared in front of her eyes.

Edward had ran towards her , so fast that she couldn't see. Serena's crystal reacted and he was thrown back. Serena glared and held her hand in the air and yelled "moon crystal power!" in a flash of light Sailor Moon took her place. Edward had shielded his eyes from the light and when he looked again he stared wide eyed at Sailor Moon. "Who are you" asked Edward. "I am Sailor Moon" said Sailor Moon as she stared at him. Edward didn't know what to think of this.

Sailor Moon stood there staring at Edward, at the moment she notice that he was stunned and looked like he was in control at the moment. Edward could hear that his family was coming this way. Sailor Moon and Edward stared at each other a little bit more before Sailor Moon turned to leave. But before she got far, a shout was heard, "Stop right there!". She turned around and saw that all of the Cullen's were standing next to Edward.

Thunder roared over head as they stared at each other. No one moving or making a sound. Alice was the first to speak. "Why are you here" asked Alice. Sailor Moon stared at her and then used an attack to get away. "Moon flash" yelled Sailor Moon. A bright light shone from her tiara and blinded the Cullen's and ran off toward her home. Once the light cleared, they looked around and notice that she was gone. Emmett wasn't happy that she got away. They all wondered who she was and what she wanted.

Serena retransformed when she got half way home. She then snuck into her house and headed to her room. That was close thought Serena as she opened her bedroom door quietly. Luna was wake and sitting on her bed. "Serena what were you doing" asked Luna. Serena smiled sheepishly and said "I was drawn to a place and saw Edward, he attacked me and well I had to change but I didn't attack them, neither did they" . Luna stared at her wide eyed. Serena went and sat on her bed. She began to think of what just happen. There is no way Edward is a normal human thought Serena.

Edward and the rest of the Cullen's went back to the house. they knew not to ask Edward what happened at the moment. He went up to his room and layed on his bed. He began to think of Serena and then Sailor Moon. As he thought it began to get late, he closed his eyes, even though he couldn't sleep.

Serena got up and went to get ready for bed. She then layed down on her bed and closed her eyes. As she closed her eyes she thought of Edward and what he could be. Serena had no idea that she would soon find out and that she wouldn't be ready for it. She slept peacefully without a worry in the world.


	6. 2nd day of school

**Chapter 6**

The next day came and Serena got up to go to school again. She wished it was the weekend already. She got up and went to get ready. She wasn't even running late, Luna was impressed with Serena. When Serena was ready, she grabbed her bag and headed to the door. She opened it and notice that it was raining, she grabbed a coat that was next to the door and headed to her car. She had no idea what was going to happen today.

Edward arrived at school before Bella and his family. As he got out of his car, he saw Serena pulling in. He stood by his car and watched her. Serena got out of her car and froze, she felt someone staring at her. She turned and saw Edward looking at her. She frowned and walked over to him.

Edward saw that she notice him staring at her and was now coming over. He smiled a bit and waited. Serena was a few feet from him and said "what". Edward shrugged and looked at her. "Nothing" said Edward. Serena glared and raised her hand to hit him. "Stop staring at me" hissed Serena. Edward his went wide. He didn't expect her to be mad. Serena stared at him a few minutes more and then hit him, she winced and then stomped off. Edward flinched, he knew that must of hurt.

When Serena got far enough where no one was around, she screamed. She looked at her hand and frowned. What is he thought Serena. She knew that he shouldn't be hard as stone. She shook her head and headed to class. She would figure out what to do after school. Her hand had healed fast because of the silver crystal.

Soon it was lunch time and Edward hadn't seen Bella all day. He had a feeling she didn't want to come to school because of what happened last night. He sighed and sat at a table by himself. Serena walked in and looked around the room, she spotted Edward by himself and wonder why he was sitting alone. She didn't know why she cared though. Edward felt someone staring at him and he looked up and saw Serena looking at him.

Serena blushed when she saw that Edward was looking her way. She turned and went to get in line. Edward watched her a bit and then looked away. Serena got her lunch and went to look for a table. Edward saw her looking for a table and called her over. Serena looked in his direction and then started to walk towards him.

Edward saw her coming over and smiled. Serena got to the table and stared at him. "What is it" asked Serena. Edward looked at her and said "why don't you sit here". Serena stared at him and then pulled out a chair and sat down. Edward looked at her from across the table and smiled. Serena narrowed her eyes and said "what are you". Edward eyes went wide and said "what do you mean".

Serena glared at him and said "you know what I am talking about". Edward looked at her and then looked away. He acted like he had no clue in what she was talking about. Serena narrowed her eyes and said "this morning, when I hit you". Edward turned and looked at her this time. Serena stood up and turned to leave but before she left, she said "a normal person wouldn't break your hand when you hit them". Edward stared after her, as she walked out.

The rest of the day, Serena couldn't stop thinking about Edward. It was getting on her nerves when she is trying to concentrate on school. Especially P.E. she had gotten hit by a ball, she told the teacher that she needed to sit down. The teacher nodded and Serena went to a bench and sat down. She spent the rest of class there. Soon school was over and Serena started to walk towards her car.

When Serena got to her car, she saw Edward leaning against it. He was waiting for her. "We need to talk" said Edward. Serena played dumb. "What ever do you mean" ask Serena Edward glared at her and then took hold of her arm and forced her into her car. Serena wasn't happy but didn't abject. She wanted to know what he wanted. Edward then took off in her car. He headed to the clearing. both Serena and Edward was thinking of what was going to happen.


	7. Serects out

chapter 7

Edward drove towards the clearing with Serena in the passengers seat. she just stared out the window not saying a word. what does he want from me thought Serena. Soon they made it to the clearing. Serena was the first one to get out of the car. She stood by her car and looked at Edward with an expression saying what do you want. Edward got out and turned towards her and stared at her. Niether said a word for awhile. Serena was the first to break the silence. "What do you want Edward" said Serena. Edward shook his head and said "You know what I want to talk about". Serena frowned and shook her head. "You have some nerve to pry into my life" said Serena.

Edward glared. They both stared at each other, wondering what to do. "I do, when it concerns my family" said Edward. Serena stared at him with you got to be kidding me look on her face. She then sighed and said "fine but tell me yours". Edward stared at her as if she grew another head and then shook his head. "Why would I do that" asked Edward. Serena walked toward a tree and leaned against it and said "if you want to know mine then your going to have to say yours,it's only fair". Edward nodded his head,he knew she was right. If he excpeted her to tell him her secert then he should do the same, even if it means putting his family at risk. Serena stared at him and smiled,she had a feeling that this was going to be interesting.

Edward Sighed, he decided to go first and so he began. "I am a vampire, me and my family, we do not drink blood from humans but animals" said Edward. Edward watched her for a reaction to what he just said. Serena stared at him with wide eyes, she knew he was different from other humans but this she was not excpeting. "Well, that's a shocker" said Serena. Edward laughed at her reply. Serena then took a breath and began to tell him who she was. "I'm a reincarnation of a princess from the moon, princess Serenity as well as Sailor moon" said Serena. Edward Stared at her, not really believing her story. Serena could tell he wasn't going to believe her.

"If you don't believe me, then I'll just show you" said Serena. Serena pushed away from the tree and took out her brooch and raised it in the air. Edward stared at her, watching her. "Moon crystal power!" Yelled Serena. A bright light surrounds her and where Serena was standing, sailor moon had taken her place. Edward looked at Serena in shocked. He couldn't believe that she was the one that was in the woods the day he lost control. Serena detransformed and said "now you bleive". Edward nodded, he couldn't speak yet. Serena shook her head and began to walk to her car.

Edward looked like he wanted to stop her but let her go, he had got what he wanted and that was good enough for now. Serena looked at him one more time before she got into her car and then started it and took off. She headed home thinking of what she just learned from Edward. Edward sighed as he watched her drive away,he then began to run towards his house. Serena made it to her house and parked her car in front of the house and got out. Luna was waiting for her.

Serena stopped in the middle of the drive way and looked at Luna. "Serena what were you thinking" asked Luna in a stern voice. Serena sighed and picked Luna up and said "I had no choice, I did get something out of it though". Luna nodded and stared at Serena for awhile and said "what did you get out of it". Serena smiled and began to walk towards the front door and whispered "I found what what he was". Only Luna heard what she said as she walked into the house and headed upstairs to her room to get ready for dinner.

Edward walked into his house and headed for his room. His mind was a mess, he couldn't stop thinking about who Serena was. He shook his head and went and layed down on his bed. He stayed like that all night, thinking with his eyes closed. A image of Serena appeared in his mind, she had a white flowing dress and cresent moon symbol on her forhead. her lips were moving like she was saying something but he couldn't make out what she was saying. His eyes popped open and he sat up. He sighed and got up and went to his window and stared out into the night.

Serena was sitting on her bed looking through some books. Luna was resting on her pillow watching her. Serena looked up and sighed. "Luna, do you think that I did the wrong thing" asked Serena. Luna got up and went to sit next to Serena and said "no I don't think you did". Serena smiled and hugged her. Serena then got up and went to her closet and picked out her night gown for the night. Once she got ready for bed, she then went back to her bed and pulled down the covers and got into bed. She just hoped nothing will happen the next day.

Later that night, her mother appeared to her. "Mother why are you here" asked Serena as she stared at her mother. Queen Serenity look at her daughter and smiled. "Because I have something to tell you" said Queen Serenity. Serena nodded and looked up at the earth, they were in the moon kingdom,she then looked back to her mother. "There is going to be dangers soon my daughter, you must be ready for them" said Queen Serenity. Serena nodded and said "yes mother, I will be ready and will face what comes". Queen Serenity knew her daughter has grown alot.

Serena woke up to her alarm going off,she got up and went to the bathroom and stared at her refecltion. She began to think of what the dangers her mother spoke off to her. She knew that she must be perpared for anything. She left the bathroom and went to talk to Luna about what her mother had just told her. She hoped that it wasn't something really bad. She didn't know if she would be able to handle on her own if it was.


	8. in comes the wolf again

After Serena talked to Luna, she got dress and walked out the front door and headed towards her car. She decided that she needed some fresh air and started the car and took off. As she drove towards the beach, she began to think of Edward. She shook her head and frowned. "No, I will not think of him" muttered Serena. Soon she came to the beach and parked her car. She stepped out and closed her car door. She turned and looked around as she had a feeling she was being watched but saw no one there. She began to walk down the path to the beach. Jacob was hiding in the shadows of the trees watching her.

Jacob could smell him on her, him he meant Edward. He had no idea why she had his scent on her. When she got to the beach, he snuck out of the trees towards her. Serena sensed him coming towards her and turns around and looked at him. "Jacob" said Serena as she saw who it was. Jacob stopped a few feet from her and looked at her. "Hello Serena" said Jacob. Serena felt that he wasn't happy about something but had no idea what it was. Jacob looked at her in disgust and said "why". Serena looked at him in shocked when she saw the look on his face of disgust. "What are you talking about and why are looking at me like that" said Serena in an angry voice as she was mad. Jacob shook his head and said "you better watch yourself ". He turned and walked away leaving Serena staring at him with what just happened look on her face.

Jacob walked back to his home and wondered why she even got involved. He hopes that he doesn't have to hurt her or anything. He liked her and he didn't want anything to happen to her. He saw Sam and walked up to him and told him that they will have to watch a girl name Serena closely. Sam nodded and they both walked to his house to talk to the others about what they should do now. As they walked Jacob's mind thought of how she looked at him and wondered what she thought of him now.

Serena walked backed to her car in an even worse mood now, she thought going out would help her but it just made it worse. She let out a sigh as she got into her car and started it. She then pulled her car away and started to drive back home. She was starting to think her parent's idea of moving here was a mistake. When she pulled into her drive way, she shook her head and then opened the driver's side door and got out, shutting the door behind her. As she walked towards the house, Luna came rushing out of the house towards her. Serena stopped and waited for Luna to come to her and said "what is it Luna". Luna looked up at her not looking happy at all and said "what do you think is wrong, you left without saying anything, and I was worried". Serena smiled and bent down and opened her arms. Luna jumped into her arms and purred. "I am sorry Luna" said Serena.

At the La Push, Jacob was sitting at a table surrounded by his friends talking about what they were going to do. After a while Jacob got up and left Sam's house and headed towards the woods. He needed so time by himself to think. He walked along a path and stopped near a tree and leaned against it. He raised his hand and made a fist and hit the tree with his fist hard, shaking the tree. "Why can't I get her off my mind" said Jacob as he closed his eyes.

Serena was in her room on her bed doing her homework, while Luna was lying on her desk. After she was finished with her homework, she got up and walked to her desk. Luna raised her head and looked at her. "Luna what do you think I should do about him" asked Serena. Luna sat up and said "keep an eye on him and watch yourself". Serena nodded and went to get ready for school tomorrow. She knows she has her work cut out for her.

Jacob sighed as he walked back to his home; he hoped that he didn't have to see her again anytime soon. When he got back, he saw Sam standing by his trailer. "What is it Sam" asked Jacob as he stopped walking. Sam looked at him and then said "you're going to have to keep an eye on her since you know her". Jacob stared at him in disbelief but nodded. He knew he couldn't refuse him. Sam then walked away leaving Jacob in a bad mood. He then walked inside his trailer and went to his room.

Serena was settling into bed as Luna jumped on her bed. She looked at Serena and then curled up and laid down. Serena then closed her eyes and fell asleep and began to have a dream.

**Inside Serena's dream**

_Serena was walking around the forest. "Why am I here" said Serena. She then heard something rustle a head of her and stopped and stared. She had no idea what it could be and hoped it wasn't anything big. Then something large came out of the bushes and she screamed and fell backwards. In front of her was a brown wolf. She stared up at the wolf as she was on the ground. Serena slowly stood up and backed away from the wolf, keeping her eyes on him. The wolf's eyes followed her; she thought he wasn't no ordinary wolf as he looked intelligent. She then turns and runs, the wolf right behind her. She then tripped and falls to the ground as the wolf bounced on, she let out a loud scream._

**End of Serena's dream**

Serena shot up in her bed sweating. Luna looked up at her worried. Serena looked down at Luna and said "It was just a dream Luna, you can go back to sleep". Luna looked at her for a few minutes and then went back to sleep. Serena laid in her bed and stared at her ceiling, thinking of the dream she just had. She then fall back to sleep, hoping to be dream free.


	9. Angry princess

Chapter 9

Serena woke up early the next day and got out of bed. The dream she had last night still fresh in her mind, it unnerved her as she walked to the bathroom to take a hot shower. As she took a hot shower Edward snuck into her room and waited for her to come back. She had no idea that Edward was in her room until she walked in and saw him sitting on her bed. She screamed bloody murder and her hand went to her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

Edward looked at her amused, with a smirk on his face. Serena stared at him with her hands on her hips and said in a tight voice "What are you doing here". Edward got up from the bed and smiled. "I came to see you "said Edward. Serena was glad that no one was home right now, they all left while she was in the shower. Serena glared at him from where she stood at the door to her room. "I can't believe you" said Serena in a low voice. She was mad, no extremely mad.

Edward could tell she was mad and raised his hands up in surrender. Serena shook her head and walked into the room. Luna watched from Serena's pillow not saying a word. Serena began to think why she was even letting him stay in her room as she sat on her bed. Edward went and leaned against the wall and stared at her. "I am sorry that I scared you" said Edward. Serena crossed her arms and shakes her head. "Normal people knock on doors" said Serena.

Edward laughs at her statement as Serena glared at him. He wondered if he should stay or go now as it seems Serena was not happy that he was here. Serena got up and pointed to the window and said "you can go now unless you have something to say to me". Luna was surprised at how she was acting as did Edward. Edward stared at Serena in shocked and then said "I want to know what will do now as you know what we are". Serena frowned at him, she couldn't believe he would think she would do anything to them. "You are a fool, I wouldn't do anything to you or your family, you're not hurting anyone" said Serena.

Edward nodded, he was relieved she wouldn't. Serena crossed her arms and pointed to the window and said "get out". Edward stared at her wide eyed at her anger and walked to the window and looked at her one more time before he slipped out the window and disappeared. Serena went to the window and shut it and turned and looked at Luna who had moved from the pillow and was sitting at the edge of the bed.

Serena sighed and said "I know I shouldn't have gotten angry at him". She was just stressed with everything that has been going on. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

Edward was still outside but was across the street from her house leaning against the tree. He was shocked that she got so angry at him. But he guess he understand that she has been through a lot and that he should have trusted her from the beginning. He sighed and turns to leave. He just hoped that he didn't messed up with her.

Serena layed on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of what she should do now. She really needed to know what was going on here. She's been having dreams,she just meet to mystical creatures. Though she her self wasn't that normal. She sat up and went down stairs to get something to eat. Luna followed her downstairs. When she got downstairs she heard a knock at her door. She walked to the door and answered it. What was behind the door,she was not happy to see. "Why are you here" asked Serena in a not so nice voice. She had her hands acrossed her chest and not so happy look on her face as she stared at the person behind the door. The person behind the door winced a little at how she acted and thought I guess this wasn't a good idea after all.


	10. oh how stupid boys are

Chapter 10

Jacob sighed and said "hello Serena". Serena glared at him, she was not happy in seeing him there. "What do you want? "asked Serena. Jacob stared at her for a while trying to figure out a way to say what he wanted without her getting more mad. Serena was getting a bit annoyed as he just stood there. "Don't say hello to me and answer my question" said Serena in annoyed voice. Jacob realized that he really mad a mistake for even coming here. Serena was about to turn to go back inside when Jacob reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. Serena's eyes went wide in surprise and stared at him with what do you think you're doing look on face. Jacob gulped before he answered her. "I am here to tell you that you should stay away from him" said Jacob. Serena just stood there staring at him and then she exploded. "You have no right telling me what to do" yelled Serena in a loud voice. Jacob let go of her arm and backed up when she yelled, her voice carried so much anger in it.

Edward who was hiding behind the trees listened and watched and thought oh boy. Neither of them knew that they shouldn't make a moon princess mad. Serena glared at Jacob with such fire in her eyes he was surprised he wasn't burned. Serena turned in a huff and slammed the door in Jacobs's surprised face as he stood there stunned. Serena stomped all the way to her room in even worse mood then before. Jacob turned and left wondering if he made a big mistake in coming here. From how she acted he was sure that he did. Edward left as well, he knew it wasn't a good idea to be around when she was that upset.

Serena opened her door with a bang and walked in her room with a very angry expression on her face. She walked to her bed and sat down and pulled out her communicator. She called up her friends and started to talk to them. "Hey Serena" said Mina from the communicator as the others answered as well. Serena smiled and answered back "hey Mina". She began to tell them all that has happened and asked them for some advice. Raye was the first to speak. "Don't lose it and keep a clear head" said Raye. Amy nodded and said to be on guard. Mina got all excited when she said cute boys and began to talk all hyper.

Raye got annoyed and yelled for Mina to be quiet. Serena smiled and laughed. She missed her friends very much. They talked for an hour then Serena hanged up and lay on the bed.

Serena began to think of what she should do with them, Edward and Jacob. They both seem to be causing her problems and she did not want any of those. She sighed when she thought of nothing. She sat up and looked over at Luna who was curled up a sleep on her bed. She smiled and got up and left her room. She headed to her kitchen to get some food.

Serena sat at the table and began to eat as her family returned from there day out. She looked up as they walked into the room. Her mother asked if she had a good day as she sat in chair. Serena nodded and said she did. Which wasn't the truth but they didn't need to know what happened. As they caught up with each other's day the sun began t go down.

Serena yawned and left the room to go to her room. When she got there she was greeted by Edward who was sitting on her bed. She jumped but made no sound as not to draw attention to her room. She glared at him and asked in an anger low voice "what are you doing here." Edward looked at her and said "I wanted to apologize". Serena stared at him and then smiled. "I accept your apology, now please leave" said Serena. Edward nodded and got up and walked to her window and left through it. Serena watched him go and then went to close the curtains. As she closed her curtains she sighed and thought to herself that she would say sorry the next time she sees him.

Serena went and got ready for bed and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day then today. Tomorrow was Monday, she knew that she would see him there if it wasn't sunny tomorrow. She hoped she will keep her head about her. She pulled the covers back from her bed and laid down and pulled up the covers. Luna came up and curled next to her. She fell asleep quickly.

A group of people were headed to forks, they were not good people. Serena would soon find out that her life was about to get more complicated then it is now.


End file.
